


Love at First Bob (by Burce)

by cah_avengers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And some language, Crack, Hydra Love, M/M, That's it, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic (well maybe not epic) love story between two Hydra Agents named Bob and Zzzzzzz. His name isn't actually Zzzzzzz but he's always sleeping so everyone calls him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Bob (by Burce)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care anymore. I tried okay. This is just Bob, Zzzzzzz, and me trying to insert as many Bobuns as possible.
> 
> Stove this is for you.

Bob and Zach had been sitting there for hours simply watching the Avengers play that stupid game called Cards Against Humanity. It'd been 11 hours since they started and none of them seemed to plan on stopping yet so they were forced to sit there and watch the endless game. Bob glanced beside him and had to sigh. Zach fell asleep as soon as they arrived and everyone had taken to calling him Zzzzzzz. No one in the Avengers really knew who they were, just that they were always sitting there watching them. Bob thought that they suspected them as Hydra agents but they hadn't been kicked out yet so perhaps not. Besides, they wouldn't be able to stop them. Cut off one head and two more grow back.

Eventually the game finally ended and everyone went to bed. Except for Bob. Bob was still there. He was the Sandbob, never asleep, always watching. He poked Zach in the shoulder and snapped at him, telling him they needed to return to Hydra base now that everyone was gone but Zach just fell asleep again. Fucking Zzzzzzz. He grunted as he hoisted him up on his shoulder and carried him all the way to the base. Damn this boy was heavy. He threw him down on the nearest bed hoping it would at least get a reaction but the damned bastard just snored louder.

Bob rolled his eyes then kicked at him, noticing the vaguely adorable way his nose scrunched up when he did so. "Zach! Wake up. We're back at the base."

In return, Zach rolled over onto his other side and snored even louder. Bob had to admit, he had a cute snore. Just a shame that Bob needed him awake right now. He grinned to himself when he saw a bucket of really cold water on the table beside the bed and he picked it up.

"Zaaaaaach." He sang out. When he got no reply, he gleefully dumped the bucket on him and laughed manically when Zach sat up immediately.

"What the hell?! You're an assbob!" Zach jumped up and tacked him, the two scuffling on the floor with Zach's clothes still wet.

Bob chuckled when Zach pinned him down. "An assbob? What's that supposed to be?"

"It's asshole plus your name." Zach retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Bob asked, grinning up at him. "It's a terrible name." He said leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Zach was smiling stupidly at him when he pulled away and Bob pushed at him till he came off.

"We have to go tell the others what we saw. Or what I saw anyway." Bob said standing up and dusting off his clothes.

He got a pout in return for his efforts and he rolled his eyes affectionately at the boy beside him.

"I promise, after we do this we'll go watch a movie or something. Whatever you like. But first we need to go and help them take down the Avengers."

"Whatever I like?" Zach asked, eyes sparkling.

"Whatever you like." He repeated, knowing he'd probably regret it.

It turns out that whatever Zach liked consisted of an entire day marathoning all of his favorite shows even though he fell asleep. Bob had to endure an entire day of watching shows like How I Met Your Bob, Bob: The Last Airbender, and his favorite. Bob's Burgers.

After that when Zach woke up he insisted on listening to music even though he fell asleep AGAIN so he had to endure this one alone as well. Panic! At The Bob, Fallout Bob, Parabob, We The Bobs, and a bunch more that left his ears ringing.

Luckily the last thing that Zach wanted to do was watch a few movies, most of which he liked too. 500 Days of Bob, Marley and Bob, The entire Bob of the Rings Trilogy, and lastly, I Am Bob.

Bob had to admit, he had fun. Even if he hated the music. Anyway, so long as he had Zach, or Zzzzzzz as he lovingly called him sometimes, he was content.

Hail Hydra.


End file.
